


Judgment

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Judgment, Poetry, cause discriminationand judgment exist everywhere, inspired events that are happening, it hit so close to my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: You know nothing about meYou know that my pain is there but you don't careYou stay there in silence





	Judgment

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote or published something, amidst the Black Livws Matter Movement that have been happening I felt inspired to write this.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this and let me now what you think.

_I need to say something_

_And for you to listen  
_

_You have to shut up_

_And hear what I have to say  
_

_For you to understand the length of your actions  
_

_Because...  
_

_You don't get to tell me how I should feel  
_

_You don't get to tell me that my pain ain't real  
_

_You don't get to tell me that my voice isn't important  
_

_You don't get to tell me anything about myself  
_

_Because you don't know me  
_

_You know nothing about me  
_

_You know that my pain is there but you don't care  
_

_You stay there in silence  
_

_You want to shut my mouth because you don't want to hear me  
_

_You don't want to hear the truth  
_

_Can't you see that I'm in pain?!?!  
_

_Can't you see that I'm screaming for you to help me?!?!  
_

_Can't you see that I'm being killed?!?!  
_

_Can't you see that I don't wanna die?!?!  
_

_I'm dying and you are just watching me  
_

_Blood spilled on the street, on the floor of my home... In front of you  
_

_And it's on your hands  
_

_Cause you are standing there  
_

_Watching my life leave my eyes  
_

_Theres one thing I ask  
_

_And is for you to care!!!!  
_

_I want to live!!!_

_But the only thing you would do is judge me_

_Judging me for the color of my skin  
_

_Judging me for the place I was born  
_

_Judging me for being poor  
_

_Judging me for my sexuality  
_

_Judging me for the religion I was raised  
_

_Judging me for just being me  
_

_But judgment is nothing new  
_

_I've been judged since the moment I was born...  
_

_And I'll still be judged until I die  
_

_My life won't mean anything to you  
_

_I'm just going to be a bad memory in the story of your life  
_

_Until something change, everything will remain the same  
_

_Is up to everyone to make that change  
_

_For you to learn that we matter  
_

_That we are worth it  
_

_That we have the same rights  
_

_Always and forever!  
_

_It'll all have stop one day  
_

_All the judgment and killing of innocent lifes  
_

_We must be better  
_

_To live in freedom  
_

_To live without judgments  
_

_To live without fear  
_

_To live in peace_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed this poem, I would like to know what you think of this little poem my mind produced
> 
> You can find me on tumblr too as @lizzy29792rc


End file.
